Si algo pasara
by Karu-suna
Summary: ... que harias si algo me pasara?... con esas cosas no se juegan/mundo alterno/ itadei pase y lean nwn CAP FINAL w
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aki yo de nuevo con una nueva historia XD ... es de esas ke se te ocurren cuando deberias de estar trabajando y por mas ke kieres no puedes sacarte de la cabeza XD, si deberia de estar actualizando "Sucesos" lo se . pero tenia ke hacer esto**

**ahora, como solo se me ocurrio una parte no se ke rumbo tome la historia digamos ke tengo el inicio y el problema pero no desenclace jajaj asi ke si despues de ke ustedes me hagan el favor de leer los proximos capis tienen alguna sugerencia la recibire con muuucho gusto nwn**

**Sin mas las dejo y nos vemos al final w**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Los rayos del sol entraban a través de las rendijas a medio cerrar de la persiana llegando directamente a sus ojos, incomodo por la molestia se giro hacia el lado contrario palpando adormilado ese lado de la cama, al no sentir mas que frías sabanas aún tendidas sobre el colchón abrió un ojo confirmando su sospecha… no había llegado a dormir.

Pesadamente se levanto aun mirando la almohada junto a la suya, suspiro preocupado, al cabo de unos minutos bajaba las escaleras siguiendo el sonido de un tecleo constante, al llegar abajo y adentrarse en la sala lo encontró, ahí estaba el, sentado dándole la espalda y trabajando en lo que sería su tesis de presentación a la universidad, sonrió de medio lado y se aproximo cauto al que yacía mirando la pantalla de la laptop.

-**Buenos días**- le dijo depositando un suave beso en su mejilla obligándolo a girarse dejando momentáneamente de lado su labor.

-**Buenos días Ita**- respondió el menor con una enorme sonrisa

Para Itachi era difícil describir lo que veía, aquel rubio con el que compartía su hogar desde hace poco mas de un mes estaba ahí, frente a el- en ropa de dormir, cosa que no indicaba que lo haya hecho, con unos finos anteojos que solía utilizar al trabajar frente al computador y con unas ligeras pero notables ojeras, con el cabello completamente suelto y desprendiendo un tenue aroma a cafeína, sonrió al pensar lo lindo que se veía aun en ese estado que para el rubio mismo era deplorable ya que no gustaba de las desveladas y en mas de una ocasión su trabajo lo había obligado a pasarlas.

-**No dormiste**- le dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a el

-**Noup, no lo hice**- respondió con sencillez- **lo siento pero tengo que terminar esto o no lo tendré listo para la presentación**

-**aún así, llevas mas de una semana malpasándote no te hará nada bien**- comentó mirándolo fijamente, al momento que terminó de decir la ultima palabra Deidara dejo nuevamente de escribir para fijar ahora su vista sobre la del azabache

-**esta bien**-dijo mientras tomaba su rostro para acercarlo al suyo- **no te preocupes si?**-sonrió- **estoy por terminar**- y rozo brevemente sus labios con los del moreno en un beso corto pero sumamente tranquilizador, el otro respondió una vez mas con una sonrisa y se levanto de su asiento

-**Al menos desayunaras conmigo verdad?-** pregunto mientras se encaminaba a la cocina

-**Quien me crees? Si el desayuno ya está listo desde hace un rato, te estaba esperando**-comento juguetón mientras daba click en guardar y se ponía de pie para ir tras su compañero.

-**Joder! Que ya te dije que si iré!**

-**Mas te vale porque lo prometiste maldito religioso!**

Sasori estaba al teléfono caminando de un lado a otro dentro de la galería en donde esa noche se presentarían sus obras, no es que fuera su primera exposición tenia un par de años siendo ya un reconocido artista plástico y su trabajo, aunque poco criticado, tomaba auge rápidamente, esa presentación en especial lo tenia nervioso por 2 razones, la primera era que sus obras se presentarían en una exposición múltiple con numerosos artistas la mayoría de talla internacional lo que hacia mas difícil que los asistentes se interesaran en el trabajo de un "novato" o al menos así pensaba el pelirrojo y en segunda seria la primera vez que todos sus amigos, a los que realmente consideraba como tal, estarían ahí apoyándolo y viendo su trabajo en una verdadera galería y no almacenado en su taller.

-**Esta bien ya entendí, lo siento estoy…. Algo nervioso**- se disculpó con su amigo tras su gran insistencia en que no olvidara que tenía que ir esa noche y que mas le valía que fuera decentemente.

- **ok tranquilo pinocho, todo saldrá bien, después de todo fue Kaku quien se encargo de la organización no?**

-**mas le vale, después de lo que tendré que pagarle**- se defendió

-**jajajaj si y di que te la dejo barato**- se burló el alvino

Tras unos minutos mas discusión, maldiciones y amigables gritos la llamada termino solo para volver a tomar el móvil y marcar un nuevo número, espero unos segundos y tras el tercer tono hubo respuesta al otro lado de la línea

-**Hola, Itachi?, soy yo Sasori**-saludo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

-**Que hay Sasori?, listo para la noche?**

-**c..creo que si**

-**Esta bien, ya veras que todo sale bien**

- **jejeje eso espero… y… si irán cierto? Tu y Deidara?**

-**Tu que crees hombre?**- respondió haciéndose el ofendido- **ahí estaremos, no nos perderíamos tu gran noche**

-**gracias**- sonrió y escucho un grito alejado por la bocina ***Es Danna Itcahi?***- **dile que mas le vale que llegue temprano sabe que odio esperar**- se apresuro al escuchar la voz del rubio

-***si***- respondió al menor y volvió con Sasori- **no te preocupes ahí estará**

-***Espera Ita pásame a Danna***- nuevamente interrumpió la voz del rubio tomando el auricular- **hola Danna!**

-**Hola Dei, oye se que tienes lo de tu entrega para la universidad-*Danna..*-**intentó interrumpirle-**… pero no es pretexto para que no vayas…-Danna…*- te recuerdo que yo si fui a tu exposición de clausura el mes pasado-*Danna…*- si me dices que no irás ahora si te juro que…-*Danna!**- lo silenció-**que?**

**-te quiero nwn**

Fue todo, esas simples palabras destruyeron por completo la tensión con que cargaba el pelirrojo en esos momentos, suspiro derrotado

-**odio que hagas eso**

-**lo se jejeje, necesitas relajarte Danna solo te iba a decir que tal ves llegue después que Ita *Hey no íbamos a ir juntos?***- ahora interrumpió la voz del moreno- **no, tu te adelantas, debo bajar mi escultura del taller y eso no puede ser antes de las 6**- volvió a la llamada- **pero no te preocupes Danna te llevare una botella enooorme de Vodka para que brindemos**

**- ok, ok, ya ni que fuera alcohólico te veo en la noche vale?**

**-sip Danna, que la caracola te acompañe **(w lo siento tenia que decirlo XD jajaj bec, Carmen lo entenderán…lean el comentario al final)- colgó el teléfono dirigiéndose a la mesa para continuar con su desayuno.

El día transcurrió rápidamente algunos asistentes ya estaban arribando a la galería mientras Sasori miraba nervioso hacia cualquier lado buscando una cara familiar hasta que se topo con al que llamaban líder, porque? Era gracioso ni siquiera lo recordaba con claridad aunque sabia que algo tenia que ver con la organización de cada fiesta que solían hacer en el instituto, Pain siempre hacia las mejores, rápidamente se acerco a saludarlo

-**hey Sasori! que tal todo?**

-**Hola… vamos empezando, supongo que habrá mas movimiento en un rato, vienes solo?**

-**no, Konan regresó al auto, olvido su cámara, espero que se permitan sacar fotografías**- pregunto sonriente

-**no creo que haya problema**

La peli azul llegó a los pocos minutos saludando con un fuerte abrazo al menor

-**Sasori, me alegro de verte, tenía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos juntamos todos y que mejor en esta noche tan especial**- comento la mujer sumamente optimista algo que la caracterizaba entre sus compañeros

-**tanto? Si solo hace 2 semanas que nos vimos**- ironizó el pelirrojo

. **siiiii pero eso no contó, el encontrarnos accidentalmente en la librería no cuenta como reunión**- regaño la mayor con tono de fingido disgusto

-**para alguien como yo con poco tiempo si, el tiempo es oro mujer**- la voz del mayor del grupo rompió con la supuesta discusión, Kakuzu había llegado seguido de Hidan que portaba un elegante traje, cosa que dejó mas que sorprendidos a sus amigos ya que no era común verlo con eso tipo de ropa vamos verlo siquiera con mas que un pantalón puesto

-**wooow Hidan que bien te ves**- comentó la mujer ignorando por completo el comentario anterior y ganándose una discreta mirada de odio de parte de su pareja

-**A que si**- presumió el alvino sonriendo, incluso el mismo se sorprendió al verse al espejo**- jejeje aunque es muy incomodo joder no se como aguantas estos disfraces todo el día Kaku**

-**Es estilo y elegancia Hidan tal ves eso no va contigo**- le respondió el mayor con una sonrisa burlona

-**haaaaa ahí vamos otra vez joder! No te cansas de molestar verdad?**

-**ya, compórtense que no es un lugar para estar gritando**- les regaño el menor intentando sonar maduro pero ganándose únicamente un golpe en la cabeza por el mas "respetuoso" de sus amigos

-**oye! No le pegues que es su día especial**- le regaño Konan jalando al menor en un abrazo protector

-**o.O etto… gracias Konan**- dijo el pelirrojo separándose lentamente del abrazo

* * *

**Bien hasta aki el primer capi, se ke no se dice mucho pero ps como ya dije es solo el inicio, sobre lo de la caracola jejejeje es algo ke estupidamente no podemos dejar de mencionar en crisis de entregas en la fak y si es de bob esponja jajaj no me linchen!.**

**Y lo siento! Nyappykanda se ke me ayudarias a corregir errores mios jaja pero no me pude resistir a subir w sorry!**

**review? owo porfaaaaas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo aki el capitulo 2, espero ke les guste es igual algo corte m... no si este bien creo ke si son capitulos cortos son ams digeribles jaja pero si kieren mas digan solo ke tardare mas en actualizar jajajaj esto porke ya lo tengo claro nwn**

**Gracias a todos los reviews ke me han dejado no solo en este sino en los otros fic ke he subido en verdad lo aprecio nwn**

**sin mas ke lo disfruten**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 2**

Los minutos pasaban y Deidara corría de regreso a casa, acababa de pasar a su taller y volvía a alistarse para la exposición ya iba algo retrasado así que ignorando el cansancio excesivo que sentía y la pesadez de sus piernas y brazos por el esfuerzo realizado al cargar su escultura se adentro en el baño para tomar una ducha rápida, se vistió, tomo su celular, llaves y salió de vuelta a su automóvil, subió al asiento del conductor y cerro la puerta, suspiro cansado recargando unos segundos su cabeza sobre el volante

-**vamos Deidara solo un poco mas**- se decía- **es el momento de Danna , has pasado peores noches y siempre puedes perderte un rato en lo baños de la galería y dormir un poco**- tras su palabras de aliento prendió el motor encaminándose a la tan esperada reunión

-**Y… ya han hecho alguna oferta Sasori?**

-**m… no creo que con eso se empezara mas tarde, los organizadores quieren un par de horas para que la gente pueda ver todos los trabajos**- no era que el dinero le preocupara lo que realmente importaba era el interés que algún acaudalado de los que siempre asistían a ese tipo de presentaciones se interesara en su obra y quizá así pudiera subir un escalón mas en el ramo del arte.

-**naaa seguro habrá muchas ya me di una vuelta al llegar y dios! Que trabajos mas raros se encuentra uno**- comento entre divertido y confundido el mas alto del grupo que se encontraba hablando con el artista mientras sus demás compañeros paseaban por la galería

-**jejje lo se, puede que así parezca, la mayoría son artistas un tanto… contemporáneos, cada cabeza es un mundo Kisame y en este lugar veras muchos**

-**pero que mundos, en verdad Sasori no se meten nada estos artistas? No creo que estén en sus 5 sentidos al hacer estas cosas**- comento Itachi que acababa de llegar

-**no…. Bueno no todos jejeje**- rió- **llegas tarde Uchiha**

-**noup son las 8 en punto y tu me dijiste que a las 8 así que estoy puntual**

- **te dije que a las 8 empezaba formalmente pero los demás han llegado antes**

- **incluso yo llegue Itachi, que mal amigo he**- comentó en modo juguetón Kisame

- **esta bien, lo siento, pero ya estoy aquí no?**

-**Y Dei-chan?-** habló nuevamente el mayor

- **no tarda, acabo de hablar con el venia detrás de mi se topo con algo de transito**

Sasori suspiro aliviado, saber que solo faltaba uno de sus amigos para estar completos lo tranquilizaba- **bien mas le vale**

-**hey sabes que es tu mas grande admirador aunque difieran mucho en sus conceptos de arte el te admira no se perdería esto por nada**- Itachi se distrajo al ver un bulto naranja a lo lejos acercándose-** no… Tobi trajo la mascara?- **sus compañeros voltearon

-**jejej si algo así**- comento divertido el peliazul

Al momento la mascara se giro dejando ver el rostro de Tobi acompañado de el resto de sus compañeros, se acercaron

-**Hey! Itachi-san Tobi le gano llegó antes! Muajajaj OwÓ**

-**Tobi tenias que traer la mascara?**

Tobi era primo de Itachi, su nombre real… Madara pero ya era costumbre llamarte Tobi, solía portar una mascara naranja (blablablá saben a lo que me refiero XD) pero ese día la portaba girada hacia atrás dejando ver su rostro

-**Siiiii Tobi no la podía traer porque es un lugar especial pero tampoco la quería dejar TToTT**

-**esta bien, supongo hay cosas mas raras que tu aquí**- comento Zetsu, aunque era muy reservado Sasori lo consideraba un buen amigo, siempre veía las cosas en 2 perspectivas, así que siempre lograba dar buenos consejos, había sido el quien le comento de la realización de esa exposición y quien le animo a participar

-**oigan en donde rayos está la maldita rubia?-** pregunto con "sutiliza" el alvino al notar la única ausencia del grupo

-**no tarda en llegar y no le digas así a MI RUBIO**- contesto con falso enfado Itachi

-**joder y yo que le quería presumir que luzco mejor que el en traje**

- **tienes razón es mejor que se de prisa para cuando llegue seguro ya lo ensuciaste con algo o empezaste de exhibicionista**- le dijo una vez mas Kakuzu en son de burla

Para sorpresa do todos Hidan cerro los ojos respiro profundamente ante la mirada expectante del resto y al abrirlos de nuevo sonrió- **ok, esta es la ultima Kaku, he madurado y tus comentarios no me afectaran mas**

…

…

…

Las risas no se hicieron esperar a un grado que incluso llamo la atención de algunos presentes, ok ante sus amigos esa faceta seria de madurez no iba para nada con el alvino, que al ver la reacción estalló indignado

-**ahora que joder! No me dicen siempre que exagero y que no debería de maldecir y pelear tanto! Mierda! Nada les parece! Malo si me enojo malo si no me enojo que mierda quieren de mi?**- les grito con un leve sonrojo y girando si vista en otra dirección mientras sus amigos se reponían al ataque de risa en cadena que había desatado

-**ya… lo… sentimos**- contestó Pain con el poco aire que le quedaba- **es solo que no te va…**- el menor lo miró- **tienes razón Hidan no serias el mismo sin tus maldiciones**

Kakuzu poso una mano en su hombro haciendo que ahora su mirada se centrara en el- **el líder tiene razón… si exageras y todo pero así eres tu...**

-**y así te queremos Hidan**- concluyó la mujer del grupo, el religioso se quedó unos minutos viendo las sonrisas que le regalaban sus amigos y su sonrojo aumento, desvió la mirada apenado

- **ya cállense joder**- murmuró

En ese momento se escucho un tono de celular, rápidamente Konan lo identifico como suyo y sujetando del brazo a Pain se giro para tomar la llamada mientras los demás continuaban con la plática

-**que sigue? Que Sasori llegue tarde a una cita o que Kakuzu nos invite a cenar?**- comento divertido Kisame a lo que los demás rieron a excepción claro de los nombrados

-**jajaja** (nótese el sarcasmo) **muy graciosos es por eso que no haremos mas intentos de cambiar a nadie**- comento con un leve rubor el pelirrojo

- **tienes razón es riesgoso la ultima vez casi le da un infarto a Kaku por esconderle su chequera**- siguió el alvino sacando nuevamente risas de sus compañeros

-**hey! Con esas cosas no se juegan!-** se defendió el mayor con un gran sonrojo

Entre las risas Pain pudo notar un fuerte apretón en su brazo lo que hizo que al momento se girara para ver a la peli azul notando un leve temblor en ella

-**Konan? Estas bien?**- preguntó preocupado llamando también la atención de sus compañeros, la mujer solo se limitaba a escuchar la llamada sin responder a la pregunta de su pareja presionando aun la manga de su saco

- **si… esta bien…. No no hay problema… estaré ahí en un minuto…. Si… gracias**- cortó la llamada mirando ida la pantalla, ante la duda de sus amigos se giro dejando ver su rostro cubierto de lágrimas

-**Konan, que..que paso?-** pregunto temeroso el de los pircings

-**Dei… Dei tuvo un accidente, esta en el hospital**

El silencio invadió al grupo

**Lo se lose! TToTT me gusta ser mala con Dei pero es ke es tan torturable! XD jaja creo ke la histroria se tornara algo m... triste? melancolica? m... no se jajaj pero se aceptan sugerencias nwn**

**gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**review? porfaaaas o**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola nwn aki el capi 3, aclaraciones al final y ke lo disfruten****CAPITULO 3**

* * *

Esperar….quien diría que Sasori tendría razón… no hay nada peor que esperar…

Silencio, no había nada mas en ese lugar a excepción del sonido de algunas pisadas lejanas o murmullos de enfermeras, la sala de espera era el lugar mas silencioso que jamás hayan pisado y ahí estaban… Hidan sentado en una de las incomodas sillas recargado en el respaldo y la mirada perdida en el techo, Sasori estaba a su lado con los codos sobre las rodillas y los ojos cerrados reposando la cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas, Pain en frente del pelirrojo abrazando delicadamente a Konan recargada en su pecho e Itachi…. De pie recargado en le muro repitiéndose mentalmente una y otra vez la única conversación que había tenido con el rubio que en esos momentos cobraba mas que sentido

**Flash back**

Era un día lluvioso, Deidara se mudaba a casa de Itachi pero por culpa del mal tiempo la mudanza tuvo que posponerse, claro poner una lona improvisada sobre el camión abierto funcionaria

-**Ita! Ya están las palomitas?**- gritaba el menor acomodado en le sofá de la sala listo para ver una película

-**estoy aquí no grites**- le dijo sonriente mientras se sentaba junto a el, inmediatamente el rubio se acerco a tomar un puñado de palomitas del recipiente- **y que película veremos?**

- **m… no se quiero algo de acción con explosiones y gente corriendo y gritando por todas partes**- le contesto emocionado con brillitos en los ojos y haciendo ademanes con las manos a cada palabra que decía, logrando sacar una sonrisa del azabache

**- la ultima vez tu escogiste y Rambo- no fue una muy buena opción que digamos tanta sangre falsa me causo nauseas**- le decía recordando aquel filme

-**pero de que hablas? Había explosiones espectaculares!**

-**ok pero esta vez yo decido y veremos…**- decía mientras recorría las cajas de las películas hasta seleccionar una- **siete almas, no la he visto pero dicen que es buena**

- **ok… veremos esa si tu quieres**- dijo el rubio con un puchero retomando su vista hacia la pantalla

La tarde pasaba y la "función" estaba por terminar, Deidara había terminado recostado sobre las piernas de Itachi con la mirada fija en le televisor mientras el mayor acariciaba su cabello suevamente hasta que la voz del rubio lo distrajo de la trama

-**Ita…. Que harías si algo me pasara?**- pregunto aun con la mirada en la pantalla

- **de que hablas?**

- **sip**- se sentó para mirarlo a los ojos- **si algo me pasara, que tal si saliera a caminar y al pasar por un parque una pelota me golpeara y callera en una coladera abierta y luego…**-el mayor lo había silenciado poniendo un dedo en sus labios

- **estas diciendo locuras… además con esas cosas no se juega Dei**

- **no es un juego**- le reprocho un tanto molesto- **bueno si sonó estúpido pero el punto es que nadie tenemos la vida comparada y si algo pasara me gustaría saber que habría alguien que estuviera ahí conmigo incluso si no hubiera nada que se pudiera hacer**

Itachi lo observó unos momentos notando una mirada poco común en su rubio, preocupación?, no espero a cerciorarse, tomo su rostro suavemente y se aproximo a sus labios depositando un beso suave que el menor se encargo de profundizar al instante abrazándose a su cuello, al cabo de unos minuto y cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo notar se separaron lentamente

-**me ofende que tengas eso en duda**- le respondió el Uchiha mirándolo fijamente- **pero no necesita pasarte nada para tenerme a tu lado siempre**

El menor sonrió con un leve sonrojo al tiempo que se le colgaba nuevamente del cuello en un reconfortante abrazo- **y tu me tienes a mi Ita, siempre**

**Fin flash back**

El fuerte sonido de un golpe despertó a todos de sus pensamientos, recordando aquel momento Itachi desahogo su furia con un fuerte puñetazo en el muro que anteriormente le servía de respaldo al instante se vieron caer gotas de un liquido rojo al suelo acompañado de lo que se sabia eran lagrimas, con un nudo en la garganta y ante la mirada de sus compañero Sasori se puso de pie y se encamino a el sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo, tomo suavemente la mano del Uchiha y envolvió la tela sobre la reciente herida, poco a poco el mayor se dejo caer al suelo volviendo a tomar como apoyo el muro ahora acompañado de su amigo que no soltaba su mano

-**estará bien Itachi**- le decía suavemente tratando de tranquilizarlo- **es Deidara…. Estará bien**

El mayor se giro para encarar a su amigo con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas, medito unos segundos antes de responder algo-**lo se…. Pero y si no es así Sasori?...que?**-suspiro ladeando el rostro- **que hare si no?**

**-Disculpen ustedes son familiares del joven Iwa?- **pregunto una voz dulce llamando su atención, al instante todos se pusieron de pie, siendo Itachi el primero en responder

**-Si somos nosotros, como esta el? Esta bien?- **pregunto con notable angustia

**-Acaba de salir de cirugía, llegó en muy mal estado además de algunas fracturas tuvo que ser intervenido por una perforación en su pulmón derecho, perdió mucha sangre y…**

**-pero estará bien verdad? La rubia se pondrá bien no?- **le interrumpió el alvino

- **esta fuera de peligro**- se escucho como los ahí presentes soltaban el aire que sin darse cuenta habían retenido- **pero…**- nuevamente escucharon- **se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza esta muy sedado ahora por lo que podrá tardar en despertar**

Itachi sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo y de no se porque Pain lo sostuvo hubiese caído al suelo en ese instante, aun aturdido se dirigió al medico presente-**pero eso significa que se pondrá bien cierto?**

-**así es, pueden estar tranquilos**- contestó sonriente

- **gracias**- le dijo ya mas tranquilo- **doctora…**

-**Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga**- completo al notar que ni siquiera se había presentado

-**Podemos pasar a verlo?**- pregunto la peli azul impaciente

-**Claro, aunque solo será por un momento…disculpen hay… algo mas que deben saber…-** comentó con notable preocupación inquietando a los jóvenes frente a ella

En esos momentos pareciera que girar una simple perilla era la acción mas difícil del mundo, como si al abrir esa puerta el mundo se fuera a venir encima, si claro que quería verlo y estar ahí con el pero de solo pensar en el sufriendo, conectado a numerosos aparatos le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos y aún así su puño no soltaba aquel pedazo de metal, una mano se poso sobre la suya y escucho una voz casi un murmullo cerca de su oído

-**tienes que hacerlo… estamos aquí**

Esa voz cargada de apoyo venia de uno de sus amigos mas antiguos Itachi había conocido a Pain hacia ya tiempo y a diferencia de Sasori el lo consideraba un líder no por su iniciativa y organización si no por las innumerables veces que lo había apoyado en los momentos mas difíciles, armándose de valor y con un cauto movimiento rompió el seguro que mantenía la puerta cerrada y con la mirada baja se adentro en la habitación seguido de sus compañeros, poco a poco levanto el rostro encontrándose con algo extraño….

Si sentía pesar y dolor al verlo pero algo en su interior lo obligo a avanzar hasta quedar frente a frente con el rubio que se encontraba recostado, a pesar de los sonidos que emitían los aparatos y la mascarilla de oxigeno que cubría su rostro sin contar los vendajes en gran parte de su cuerpo, su rostro se veía tranquilo

-**igual…**- menciono a voz baja alertando a los demás presentes- **luce igual que cuando duerme**- continuo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su mano cubierta minutos atrás por el pelirrojo

-**es porque eso hace Itachi**- mencionó Konan mientras miraba al menor y removía algunos cabellos que le cubrían sus facciones- **ya despertara**- ahora volteo a ver al moreno mientras le sonreía

-**joder**- maldijo Hidan sentándose de golpe mientras se masajeaba la sien-**será mejor que le hable a Kaku y los demás, deben estar preocupados**- les recordó siendo que Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu y Tobi se habían quedado arreglando el asunto de la galería no sin antes amenazarlos con que los mantuvieran al tanto de la situación

-**por favor**- le pidió el Uchiha- **deberían ir a casa**- menciono mientras se acomodaba en una silla frente al menor- **ha sido una larga noche, me quedare aquí**

**-me quedare contigo-** dijo Sasori

-**no, tienes que volver a la galería**- le sonrió- **no querrás que Kakuzu se quede con tus ganancias**

-**Baka**- le respondió de igual modo, suspiró pesadamente- **mas te vale llamar si hay algún cambio te quedó claro Uchiha? Así sean las 3 de la mañana**

-**denlo por hecho… y gracias, por todo**

-**Idiota**- rezongó el alvino- **lo dices como si fueras el único al que le importara**

- **lo siento, tienes razón, se alegrará de verlos cuando despierte**

* * *

Bien antes ke nada gracias por leer nwn aclaraciones ps .. lo de ramobo jajaja es solo ke la ultima peli me dio mucha risa XD esta bien jalada pero no tengo nada en contra de Stalone al contrario me agrada ajajaja asi ke solo fue comentario y de Siete almas me imagino ke ya la mayoria la vio(¬¬ si soy la unica lenta ke apenas la vio la semana pasada en cable XD) pero me parecio adecuado por el tema ke trata ademas de ke amo a will Smit *o* jejej de nuevo lo siento se ke soy mala con dei pero es hermosamente torturable XD jajaja asi ek espero les guste y ya saben ke las sugerencias son bien recibidas

gracias por los reviews eso me anima a seguir! nwn


	4. Chapter 4

**hola! ya regrese XD aki el capi 4... bueno debo admitir ke pense seriamente en terminarlo en este capi jajaja pero por los buenos consejos de Gladix (gracias gla eres una buena mala influenciaXD) seguire pero es si esta vez me tardare porke? porke en definitiva no se como continuar, no muy bien XD asi ke si kieren velocidad en esto ke vengan las propuestas**

**Sin mas... a leer!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 4**

-**Itachi…-**sentía leves movimientos en su hombro a la vez que un suave murmullo lo descolocaba- **Itachi…-** era como un sonido vago pero el movimiento no cesaba-**Itachi…-** sin abrir los ojos intento ubicarse- **Ita..-** sentía las piernas dormidas y un poco de calor en el rostro, sin mas remedio lentamente abrió sus orbes oscuros encontrándose con la imagen de un pelirrojo conocido que le sonreía dulcemente mientras le mostraba un vaso grande de café

Itachi había pasado la noche en el hospital incómodamente sentado junto al rubio y recostado en sus propios brazos a un costado de la cama sujetando la mano de su amado, se levanto lentamente girando de inmediato su vista al que yacía recostado, bufo preocupado al no ver ningún cambio

-**tranquilo solo ha pasado una noche**- le dijo Sasori mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y le daba a sujetar el vaso de café

-**gracias**- bostezó- **que hora es?-** pregunto para poco después tomar un sorbo de la bebida

-**serán las 9 ... es temprano**

- **y que haces aquí?**

- **como que que hago aquí idiota?-** respondió molesto- **sabia que pasarías mala noche te traje algo de desayunar**- le mostro una bolsa con comida rápida

-**lo siento**- se disculpó- **gracias… y como te fue en la galería?**

Sasori tomo asiento frente a el, cerro lo ojos suspirando- **no lo se, realmente no tenia cabeza para pensar en ello**- noto la mirada de culpabilidad en el moreno- **ni lo pienses Uchiha tengo prioridades y el estar en una estúpida galería llena de gente engreída que cree que uno debe adorar el suelo que pisa no es una de ellas, créeme…**- bebió de su propio café- **todo estará bien ya vendrán otras oportunidades**

-**Eres un buen amigo**

-**Baka**- contesto bebiendo nuevamente

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver una bata blanca

-**ho, buenos días**- saludo cortésmente Hinata al entrar a la habitación

-**bueno días**- respondieron al unísono

Hinata se acerco al rubio para revisarlo- **y como paso la noche mi paciente?**

-**bien, tranquilo creo jeje, usted como lo ve Hinata-San?**

La joven examino al rubio, miro la pupila de su ojo derecho ya que el otro se encontraba cubierto por un vendaje, reviso su pulso, miro los aparatos conectados- **se ve algo de mejora, es probable que despierte en unas horas aunque quizá no este muy consiente**- miro a Itachi sonriéndole positivamente- **esta muy sedado aun las heridas que tiene son muy dolorosas es mejor mantenerlo así un par de días, créanme será lo mejor para el, deben ser pacientes**

**-genial mi mejor cualidad la paciencia- **comento con sarcasmo Sasori**- auch!- **Itachi lo había golpeado discretamente

**-gracias doctora claro que entendemos**

**- hey! Está despertando!- **avisó ansioso el pelirrojo mientras se aproximaba

Al instante la pali azul checó nuevamente las pupilas de su paciente sujetándolo al ver que intentaba removerse la mascarilla de oxigeno

**-espera…tranquilo…ya te la quito- **le decía suavemente mientras le retiraba el aparato

Deidara se movía dificultosamente jadeando levemente en un intento de llenar sus pulmones de aire, aun así parecía no prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor

**-Dei- **lo llamaba el moreno**- dei me escuchas?- **tomo su rostro intentado que este lo viera pero tenia la mirada perdida

Hinata coloco una mano sobre la de itachi**- esta bien es por el medicamento, pronto perderá efecto traeré algo para el dolor, de acuerdo?**

-**gracias**

La joven se retiro tomando Sasori su lugar junto a la cama ambos miraban al menor que aunque despierto los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados sin decir una palabra

-**valla que eres necio, mocoso**- le decía con una sonrisa tierna al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello- **ni un día pudiste quedarte descansando he?**

Habían pasado un par de horas y Sasori se había comunicado con el resto de sus compañeros para darles la noticia del despertar del rubio, gracias a Hinata habían tenido permiso de entrar a verlo aun tratándose de un grupo numeroso, sin embargo el menor nuevamente dormía

-**joder Sasori no que ya había despertado?**

-**ya te dije que si pero esta cansado, no es algo fácil, idiota**

-**bueno pero ya despertó eso es algo positivo**- comento la mujer del grupo, suspiró- **dios que susto nos dio no pude dormir en toda la noche**

-**y que lo digas, hasta limpie mi departamento de la ansiedad**- dijo Kisame a broma

- **jaja para que hagas eso ya es algo grave aunque dudo que el olor a pescado haya desaparecido**-intervino Kakuzu sacando risas de sus compañeros

- **que sabes… además… no huele tan mal**- se defendió el mas alto

- **claro que si… es por eso que… Ita y yo ya no vamos a visitarte**

Esa voz, casi en susurro ocasiono la reacción inmediata de los presentes que al encontrar en su vista al causante cambiaron su expresión a una de total alegría comprobando que era aquel rubio por el que habían velado el que dirigía esas simples palabras, no tardo ni 2 segundos para que todos estuvieran rodeando la cama donde reposaba

-**dei! Me escuchas? Como te sientes? Te duele algo?-** decía atropelladamente su pareja logrando que el menor sonriera débilmente aun se le dificultaba moverse y el reír era un esfuerzo sobre humano ya que hasta esas simples contracciones del pecho lastimaban mas sus heridas

-**si…te escucho…m…mal y… todo**-respondió aún con los ojos cerrados lentamente como meditando cada palabra

El Uchiha sonrió ante la respuesta, se sentó sobre la cama a su lado acariciándole el rostro

-**la luz…-**habló nuevamente Deidara - **me lastima**

-**cerraré las cortinas**- se apresuró a realizar dicha acción el llamado líder

Al sentir la ausencia de luz el menor abrió lentamente los ojos intentando enfocar algo, cuando por fin lo logró unos cuantos minutos después pudo ver a las personas en frente de el, las examinó pausadamente descubriendo en cada uno facciones que mezclaban alegría y preocupación, alivió y tristeza, apenas había reaccionado un poco cuando una serie de imágenes inundo por completo su mente, el trabajo para la universidad, la presentación de Sasori, la llamada minutos antes del accidente con Itachi y el mismo percance que ahora lo tenia postrado en esa cama

Cerró nuevamente los ojos con fuerza y se giró descuidadamente causándose dolor y quedando de costado hacia Itachi y quejándose por un fuerte dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a formársele

-**Dei**- se le acerco preocupado el pelirrojo

- **yo… lo siento**- decía agitadamente revolviéndose entre las sabanas e inconscientemente intensificando el dolor en sus heridas-**perdón… no debí**- lagrimas comenzaban a escaparse de su único ojo visible- **Danna lo siento…Ita…**

-**shhhh**- lo reconforto el moreno- **no digas eso Dei, fue un accidente- **se abrazo a el en un intento de frenar sus movimientos

-**iré por una enfermera**- ofreció Konan al notar que el pequeño no dejaba de moverse y emitía gritos ahogados de dolor pero se vio frenada por su pareja que la sujeto del hombro negándole con la cabeza

-**esta bien Dei todo estará bien**- le decía manteniendo el abrazo y comenzando a acariciar su espalada para tranquilizarlo acción que funcionó ya que lentamente se detuvo quedando este tranquilamente acurrucado en su pecho

-**duele**-susurró el rubio

**-tranquilo, estamos aquí**

La tarde paso lentamente, aun todos permanecían en la habitación mientras el rubio se mantenía en silencio mirando hacia un punto invisible en el espacio de esa habitación acurrucado en el pecho de su pareja que no lo dejaba ni un momento si atención

-**yo**- nuevamente la voz de Deidara llamó su atención-**no…no volveré a ver, verdad?**

Sus palabras dejaron completamente helados a sus compañeros, desde la llegada al hospital Hinata les había comunicado la mala noticia

**Flash back**

-**Podemos pasar a verlo?**- pregunto la peli azul impaciente

-**Claro, aunque solo será por un momento…disculpen hay… algo mas que deben saber…-** comentó con notable preocupación inquietando a los jóvenes frente a ella- **durante la intervención no solo nos encargamos de las heridas internas… al parecer el impacto**- incluso resultaba difícil para ella**- bueno el…sufrió una herida en su ojo izquierdo**

-**como que una herida?**-pregunto con timidez el alvino esperando lo peor

- **hicimos lo que pudimos pero me temo que perdió la vista total de ese ojo…lo siento**

Los presentes se quedaron sin palabras, imaginar la reacción del rubio era lo que rondaba por la cabeza de cada uno, como le dirían a el, a Deidara un artista cuyo máximo disfrute era la apreciación total del arte que no volvería a ver del modo en que lo hacia?

-**yo…se lo diré**- como si les hubiese leído la mente Itachi respondió a la incógnita, si alguien estaría ahí para Deidara con todo lo que esto implicaba sería el

**Fin flash back**

-**Dei**-el moreno se disponía a decirlo pero el ojiazul lo detuvo con su mirada

-**esta bien**- le sonrió débilmente dejando sorprendidos a todos- **yo… lo sentí**-bajó la mirada hundiéndola en la almohada- **después de todo fue mi culpa**

**-Hey rubia no te preocupes nosotros….**- tratando de animarlo Hidan se atrevió a hablar pero también fue interrumpido por un suave pero firme grito

**-no!... esta… esta bien, gracias por venir y perdonen las molestias- **sin dejar que ninguno pronunciara una palabra y con el rostro aun ocultó continuó**- por favor….quiero estar solo**

Se miraron entre si unos segundos y después de despedirse se retiraron incluso Itachi salió tratando de dar un poco de espacio a su pareja

-**creo…que no lo tomó tan mal**- comento el mayor de todos

-**joder Kakuzu como que no! Cuando has visto a la rubia así?**- respondió molesto el peliblanco

-**esta bien, es algo difícil hay que darle algo de tiempo**- comentó Sasori

- **gracias, estaré aquí, les avisare de cualquier cambio, de acuerdo?**- mencionó Itachi al tiempo que tomaba asiento en una banca frente a la puerta de la habitación

Llegó la noche pero aún cuando algunas enfermeras entraban el menor no dejaba que nadie pasara a donde el se encontraba y a pesar de estar preocupado el moreno se contuvo, esperando hasta que su rubio estuviese listo, paso la noche afuera inquieto esperando que lo llamara pero no pasó, entonces se inquietó, si ok quería darle su espacio pero toda una tarde y una noche sin saber nada de el era mas que suficiente no? ,así que se armo de valor y girando lentamente la perilla entró.

El rubio se encontraba recostado con al cabeza girada hacia la única ventana que daba al lado contrario de la entrada de la habitación

-**Dei, puedo pasar?-** se detuvo en el marco de la puerta esperando respuesta pero esta nunca llegó así que se tomo la libertad de entrar y sentarse nuevamente al lado del menor-**Dei…**

-**Itachi**-lo interrumpió- **que pasara ahora?-** mantenía el rostro ladeado impidiendo al otro verlo

-**bueno… supongo que estarás aquí unas semanas, después te llevare a casa y seguro en un mes o un poco mas regresarás al trabajo y entrarás a esa universidad que tanto deseas**- le contesto tratando de sonar optimista

El rubio se giro bruscamente dejando ver al moreno una imagen que lo dejo paralizado, sin saber en que momento el ojiazul se había despojado del vendaje que cubría la mitad de su rostro y muy a diferencia de lo que esperaba ver, se topó con el mismo bello y delicado rostro que conocía en el artista, de no ser por una pequeña herida bajo el parpado y un poco de hinchazón en el pómulo la mirada del rubio era la misma con la única diferencia de que el iris no conservaba esa coloración cielo que caracterizaba al menor, aun era azul pero con un tono notablemente mas claro, se alegró dejando escapar una leve sonrisa

-**lo ves? No es tan malo, tu mirada sigue siendo la misma seguro no te queda cicatriz-** enfatizó intentando acariciar la mejilla del otro pero un repentino golpe en su mano lo detuvo

-**Crees que es por vanidad?-** le grito furioso silenciando al mayor- **mierda!**..- se detuvo unos segundo girando la mirada- **no es como me veré maldita sea! Es como veré!,**

-**Dei, esta bien, no perdiste todo aún tienes…**-nuevamente so calló, pareciera que apenas al despertar su misión fuera dejar a media frase a todo el que le dirigiera la palabra

-**no lo entiendes? Soy un artista Itachi, como demonios trabajaré si no puedo ver correctamente el arte que creo?, como caminare por un museo con un maldito punto ciego? Como…**-paró en seco mirando al moreno- **como… te veré?**

Itachi lo miro unos segundos notando, preocupación? No… al menos no por lo que decía, era hacia el, como si el ojiazul buscara una respuesta en el, posó sus manos en los ojos del menor cerrándolos ante el desconcierto de este, tomo las delicadas y heridas manos y las colocó sobre su rostro

-**lo entiendes?-** le dijo con la voz mas dulce que el artista jamás haya escuchado- **eres Deidara… un artista, un escultor, el mejor escultor Dei y nunca, jamás has visto…. Tu sientes**

El rubio sintió bajo sus manos algo húmedo, abrió los ojos de golpe y retiró lentamente sus dedos del rostro del moreno dejando ver el sincero llanto que le mostraba

-**y no lo pienses, jamás Dei**- el menor se sorprendió ante sus palabras- **si quieres romperte, caer, es el momento…hazlo, esta bien**- le sonrió- **que yo estoy aquí para levantarte de nuevo, siempre **

Las facciones del menor se distorsionaron paulatinamente creando una facción de tristeza, no esperó mas y se dejo caer refugiándose en el pecho del mayor llorando, desahogándose con todas sus fuerzas mientras era reconfortado con la mas puro amor que su pareja sentía por el y que en ese momento y siempre seria sinceramente correspondido

-**y no te preocupes por verme, siempre podemos cambiar de lugar en la cama**- le dijo a modo de broma, sacando una leve risa entre los sollozos del menor

Algunos días habían pasado, aun con algo d depresión Deidara se veía mas animado, ya recibía visitas pero aun pasaba gran parte del día dormido, Konan estaba junto a la cama acariciando dulcemente la espalda del rubio que se había quedado dormido de costado

-**Itachi ve a comer algo, nos quedaremos aquí**- le recomendó la joven

-**estoy bien**- respondió con los ojos cerrados con la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la silla en la que descansaba- **quiero estar aquí cuando despierte**

-**ya te dijo la doctora que estará durmiendo por lapsos cortos durante días no puedes estar así**- insistió

-**Tobi lo sabe por eso se encargara de subir la comida**- mencionó el Uchiha mayor entrando a la habitación con algunas bolsas de comida

- **huuuu que bien ya tenia hambre**- dijo emocionado el alvino al tiempo que le quitaba una de las bolsas

El moreno le entrego un paquete a Itachi- **ahora Itachi-san a comer, que no queremos 2 enfermos**- le comento sonriente

-**gracias Tobi**

La peliazul sintió un leve movimiento, se percato que el rubio despertaba, lo ayudó a incorporarse al ver que se quejaba un poco al moverse- **estas bien Dei?**

-**m…si**-contestó adormilado, olfateo- **a que…huele?**

-**mire Deidara-semapai Tobi trajo comida!**- hizo ademan de acercarle un hamburguesa pero Sasori lo detuvo

-**estamos en un hospital no puede comer eso hasta que la doctora lo indique**

-**pero yo…** - noto la presencia de sus amigos (un poco tarde XD)- **hola jejej**

-**joder rubia es la primera vez que vengo y despiertas y ni notas mi presencia que mal amigo eres- **dijo con finjida molestia el alvino

**-lo siento- **se tallo los ojos con pereza**-aunque a ti no te notaria aun estando en mis 5 sentidos- **bromeó alegrando a todos ya que mostraba un poco de animo

**- me lo esperaba- **lloro fingidamente**- pero hay un Jashin que todo lo ve ya me necesitaras cuando quieras comida de verdad de contrabando y no esta mierda que dan en los hospitales**

Se escucho un rugido de estomago, el rubio se sonrojó**- etto…Hidan? Me traerías comida de verdad de contrabando?- **le dijo sonriente

**-haaa claro que si mi rubia!**

Paso la tarde entre bromas y palabras de aliento para el rubio que parecía tomar las cosas con mas humor, sin embargo Itachi no lograba sacar un pensamiento de su mente, ya había hablado con el y mostraba cierta alegría pero era real? Era como si el menor le mostrara lo que el quisiera ver pero preguntarle, enfrentarse a el en estos momentos? No quería presionarlo así que intento despejar esa idea y tratar de estar ahí para ver que sucedía a fin de cuentas si algo malo ocurría el se encargaría.

o.O ke? asi nomas? jaja ps si jeje espero ke les haya gustado y lamento dejar tuerto a deidi TToTT pero era necesario! sin mencionar ke justifica porke simpre tiene tapado ese ojito XD

gracias por leer y porfas! espero reviews anke sea para hacer peticion o propuesta nwn


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Porfin actualize jaja si! Y no solo eso les tengo sorpresilla un lemon! Ok es como medio limón jajaj pero espero que les guste nwn TToTT es muy dramático me ha dado por hacer cosas así jajajaj, bueno ya no jodo a leer!**

**CAPITULO 5**

-**haaaaa joder! el apocalipsis llegó! Jashin protegenos a todos!**

**-ya terminaste Hidan?**

**- no, espera me faltan unas 10 blasfemias mas**

Hacia poco mas de medio día, Kakuzu, Hidan y Sasori acompañaba a su rubio amigo en la ausencia de su pareja que muy a regañadientas había ido la noche anterior a descansar a su casa y es que desde el ingreso de Deidara al hospital este no había salido de esa blanca habitación, es mañana era algo diferente los médicos ya habían dado permiso al menor para que saliera y se moviese con mas libertad por lo que el mayor del grupo se había tomado la molestia de conseguir una silla de ruedas para el rubio y así facilitarle su estadía en el hospital y al salir de este.

-**muy gracioso Hidan, no entiendo porque tienen tan mala imagen de mi**- se quejó el mayor

- **m… no se Kakuzu será porque nunca gastas de mas**- respondió con burla el pelirrojo

-**o porque nunca nos invitas a comer**- continuó el albino

El rubio se limitaba a ver la escena con una sutil sonrisa aunque sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar

-**Ya se los dije no soy avaro soy administrado y este gasto era mas que necesario**

- **por como eres pensé que le comprarías un par de muletas viejas**

**- si genio? Y como piensas que use muletas con el brazo roto?-** se burlo el moreno

**-….ok, por eso jashin te castigará**- dijo el religioso al tiempo que se giraba hacia Deidara- **y bien rubia, quieres estrenarla?-** se acerco a el ofreciéndole sus brazos para ayudarlo a moverse de la cama

-**etto… si**- con cuidado se colgó al cuello del religioso- **en verdad te lo agradezco Kakuzu**

El nombrado le sonrió mientras se acercaba a ayudar – **no hay que agradecer espero que te sirva y no la vallas a romper he**

Apenas el rubio se hubo acomodado en su asiento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a itachi acompañado de Pain

-**buenos días**- saludó al resto de sus amigos al tiempo que se acercaba a saludar a su pareja- **buenos días Dei**- deposito un suave beso en sus labios- **como amaneciste?**- se percató de la silla- **y esa silla? o.O**

- **me la compró Kakuzu, Hinata-san dijo que ya puedo salir**

-**wooo que bien!, gracias por la silla Kakuzu**

- **ya dije que no hay de que, oye que es todo eso que traes cargando?**

El Uchiha dejo lo que traía en sus brazos sobre la cama mientras se sentaba quedando de frente al rubio-**bueno esto es algo que Sasuke y Naruto le mandan a Dei**-dijo el tiempo que daba al menor un libro y mostraba un enorme peluche en forma de zorro

-**jejeje y eso?-** preguntó el ojiazul mientras miraba la portada del libro- **historia del arte-**leyó

- **bueno no han podido venir a verte y pensaron en mandarte algo para que te entretengas, bueno Sasuke, Naruto dijo que esto**- tomo el peluche- **es para que no te sientas solo en las noches**- le sonrió

-**dales las gracias por mi, no pensé que tu hermano supiera de mis gustos**- comento incrédulo mientras hojeaba el ejemplar

- **esta bien que se peleen todo el tiempo Dei pero el te estima, lo sabes**

- **lo se**- le sonrió- **y yo a el, si no a quien molestaría en las reuniones familiares?**

**-bien Dei, quieres ir a dar un paseo al jardín?**- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se posicionaba tras la silla

**-m…si-** miró a Itachi esperando aceptación

-**ve, y mas te vale cuidarlo bien Akasuna**- amenazo a modo de broma

- **como si tuvieras que mandar Uchiha, me lo robaré un buen rato**- contesto siguiendo el juego

Una vez salieron de la habitación Itachi se dejo caer sobre la cama suspirando cansado

-**estas bien?-** pregunto el líder sentándose en un sofá cerca de la ventana

-**si… es solo que…. No dormí muy bien**- se mantuvo con lo ojos cerrados

-**no nos engañas Uchiha bastardo, que pasa?**- preguntó "amablemente" el albino recargado en el marco de la ventana

Itachi suspiró de nuevo, meditando lo que estaba por decir, después de todo podrían ser solo sospechas suyas, tal ves en realidad solo le hacia falta dormir mas

**-yo…creo que algo le pasa a Dei**

-**eso no es nuevo**- comento con supuesta obviedad el ojilila

**- no me refiero a eso, se que se ve mas animado y todo pero…**-pausó- **no creo que esté bien**

**-eso es normal Itachi, le tomará tiempo y para eso estamos nosotros, no dejaremos que uno de los nuestros caiga- **comento con seguridad Pain

- **quizá tengas razón**- bostezó

- **duerme un poco y trata de relajarte quieres? Ya bien lo dijo Tobi, no necesitamos un enfermo mas**- mencionó el mayor**- te veremos mañana creo que no tardan en darlo de alta hablare con la doctora**- informó al tiempo que salía con sus compañeros de la habitación

-**gracias Kakuzu y gracias por traerme Pain**- se giró con pereza para verlos salir

- **no hay de que, descansa**-salió el pelinaranjo cerrando la puerta

**-tal ves… si es mi imaginación**- se repitió al tiempo que se acurrucaba en la cama para intentar dormir

Mientras en los pasillos del hospital….

-**y bien Dei, a donde quieres ir primero? Podemos ir al jardín o a la cafetería tienes hambre?**

**-no… al jardín está bien danna**

Sasori empujaba suavemente la silla guiándola por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta que daba a un amplio jardín, en el un gran número de pacientes paseaban acompañados de sus familiares, algunos riendo, otros llorando, el rubio miraba atento cada escena pensando en que estarían viviendo cada una de esas personas interesándose mas por las que dejabas salir su llanto, sería algo tan malo como lo que a el le pasaba? O seria algo peor?, un leve toque es su hombro lo saco de sus cavilaciones, se giro y encontró al pelirrojo sonriéndole mientras se sentaba a su lado en una pequeña banca debajo de un frondoso árbol

**-se en lo que estas pensando Deidara, no tienes que compararte con ninguna de estas personas**

-**yo… lo siento**- bajó la mirada con notable tristeza- **debes pensar que estoy exagerando… que soy débil-** sonrió aun con la mirada baja

**-hey!-**llamó su atención- **jamás pensaría eso**- el otro lo miró sorprendido- **eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco y se que esto no es fácil, que debes estar sufriendo mucho pero jamás se te ocurra pensar que creemos que no es nada**- le dijo un tanto molesto

Sasori había mantenido una relación en el pasado con Deidara y aunque no había funcionado como ambos esperaban habían acabado en buenos términos, se conocían mejor que nadie y el hecho de que el rubio subestimara eso, le molestaba, así mismo el pelirrojo había presentado al menor y su actual pareja, por lo que se podía decir que entre los tres había un gran lazo de amistad y confianza

**-perdón-** se disculpo una vez mas, el mayor suspiro y se aproximo al otro acariciando su mejilla

**-Dei, estas bien?**

No era una pregunta normal como refiriéndose a su salud sino a su sentir, era como si leyera los pensamientos del ojiazul y aunque el no lo exteriorizara sentía la misma inquietud de Itachi

-**Danna-** sujetó la mano que se posaba en su rostro- **si yo… si Itachi…no quiero que se aleje de mi**

El pelirrojo comprendió la preocupación d su amigo, le sonrió y se acercó lentamente a su rostro- **Dei-** le dijo rosando sus labios- **el te ama y estará siempre contigo**- le beso, suavemente a lo que el menor correspondió sin remordimiento, eran amigos y no era algo por lo que el uchiha se sintiera amenazado, se separo poco a poco mirando la cara del menor**- y si se le ocurre hacerte daño lo pateare en el trasero-** el rubio rió ante el comentario- **además siempre me tendrás a mi como segunda opción**

-**gracias Danna-** aun cuando intento mostrar su mejor sonrisa como agradecimiento ese pensamiento no lo dejaba de lado una cosa era que se lo dijera su mejor amigo pero las cosas cambian y uno nunca sabe lo que el destino le depara.

**-IxD-**

La tarde paso lentamente, el ambiente se sentía algo pesado con algo de incomodidad Itachi se revolvía entre las sabanas, la calidez de los rayos de sol tardío llegaron a su rostro pero los ignoró, una paz extraña lo invadió y poco a poco sintió caricias en su rostro, caricias que se convirtieron en dulces besos, pausados, lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa un poco estirado hacia el sentado a un lado de la cama aun sobre su silla de ruedas, el moreno lo observó aun recostado

-**lo siento, me quedé dormido**

**- esta bien, se que debes estar muy cansado, yo… lo siento, por mi es que estas así**- se disculpó el menor aun acariciando el rostro del contrario

-**hace cuanto que llegaste?**- se irguió quedando sentado- **y Sasori?**

**- ya se fue, le pedí que me dejara aquí aunque el quería despertarte**- rió

- **ven te ayudaré a recostarte debes estar cansado de la silla**- lo sujeto de la cintura pero el menor lo detuvo, el mayor lo miró

**-esta bien**- lentamente se acerco a el al tiempo que unía sus labios en un beso suave, que se extendió al tiempo que el menor intentaba profundizar colando su mano sana tras la nuca del uchiha, pasaron los minutos y el oxigeno se hizo necesario así que muy a su pesar se separaron mirándose a los ojos

**-Dei yo…-** si poder protestar el menor lo besó de nuevo esta vez sujetando la muñeca de su compañero y dirigiendo peligrosamente la mano de este hacia su entrepierna Itachi se resistió un poco pero el rubio aplico algo de fuerza obligándolo a tocarlo, el mayor se separó

**-Dei, no creo que sea buena idea**

**- por favor**- le dijo con mirada suplicante mientras movía la mano contraria sobre su miembro- **yo…** -bajó la mirada comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente- **lo necesito… por favor **

Itachi lo meditó unos segundos, no quería lastimarlo después de todo aun tenia heridas muy recientes y el no era precisamente delicado en la cama, lo levanto lentamente de la silla y lo depositó en el colchón, se posicionó lentamente sobre el, observándolo, tenia las mejillas con un leve tono carmín, respiraba algo agitado y sus ojos se veían llorosos, después miro su brazo derecho envuelto por una férula y su pierna del mismo lado en igualdad de condiciones, con suavidad desabrocho los botones de la bata que portaba y lo primero que notó fue su torso cubierto de vendajes, cerro los ojos suspirando

-**Dei, no quiero lastimarte, será mejor que esperemos y…**

El menor lo silenció colgándose dificultosamente d su cuello, el mayor podía sentir la respiración agitada del otro sobre su oído y escuchaba leves sollozos

-**no me importa…. Porque… porque si a mi no me importa.. a ti si?... por favor**

El uchiha lo recostó nuevamente y lo miró parecía que algunas lagrimas se esforzaban por salir de esos ojos azules, sin decir mas aproximó sus labios al pequeño cuello de su artista y comenzó dando besos cortos mientras sentía como el cuerpo bajo el se estremecía levemente

-**no quiero lastimarte… nunca Dei**- decía mientras dejaba algunas marcas sobre la blanca piel del menor, lentamente de deshizo de su camisa y volvió a apoderarse de esos labios que tanto lo enloquecían, ambos mantenían lo ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento sin importarles siquiera el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Lentamente una mano se colo entre el rose de ambos cuerpos deslizándose hasta la hombría del mas chico, que soltó un leve gemido ante el contacto

-**no… Ita…. Ya**

El mayor se sorprendió ante la impaciencia de su pareja pero quería hacerlo sentir bien, que supiera que el siempre estaría ahí para hacer lo que el le pidiera así que lentamente bajó los pantalones del rubio junto con su ropa interior dejándolo completamente desnudo, aproximo dos de sus dedos a la boca de este pero el ojiazul se giro evadiéndolos

**-Dei, que haces?-** pregunto confundido notando como el rubio tomaba su mano y la colocaba sobre su pecho agitado

**-no… hace falta, solo hazlo**

Sus palabras dejaron helado a Itachi, como que no? Es decir era obvio que no seria la primera vez que hicieran eso pero sabia cuan incomodo resultaba para su pareja, nuevamente la voz del artista lo saco de sus pensamientos

**-solo hazlo Ita…ya**- le pidió al tiempo que movía levemente sus caderas buscando contacto

El mayor cerro los ojos y dejando caer lentamente su peso se adentro en esa pequeña cavidad escuchando los quejidos del menor al tiempo que le penetraba, lo abrazo fuertemente intentando aminorar la molestia hasta que estuvo completamente dentro pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar apenas se sentía protegido por ese débil cuerpo ya había movimientos de este incitándolo a comenzar con las envestidas

**-Dei… espera**- le pidió entrecortadamente, aun cuando su mente le decía que no estaba bien todo eso, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la calidez que se le proporcionaba, trató de acompasar sus movimientos con los de su amante, lentamente, resistiéndose el mismo a fortalecer aquel rose

El rubio busco los labios del moreno con desesperación tratando de sujetar su cabeza con ambas manos pero soltó un agudo grito de dolor ante el movimiento, se negaba a obedecer las ordenes de su cerebro diciéndole que no estaba bien, que aun no debía forzarse, Itachi trató de frenarlo correspondiendo el beso y sujetando delicadamente su brazo herido mientras lo colocaba a su costado en un intento de frenar sus bruscos movimientos.

Las envestidas cobraban fuerza inundando la habitación de gemidos y suspiros pero entre todo eso el azabache logro distinguir jadeos y quejidos ya no causa de la actividad, preocupado se separo un poco para ver a su artista que había dejado de moverse segundos antes, lo encontró llorando y respirando con dificultad, bajo un poco su mirada y pudo notar una mancha roja bajo las vendas, entonces se alarmo, se disponía a salir pero se vio detenido por la mano del menor

**-no… por favor…sigue**- le pedía entre sollozos

Itachi acaricio su mejilla y le sonrió dulcemente- **esta bien Dei, dejémoslo hasta aquí, de a cuerdo?, no te sientes bien, no me molestare, esta bien**

**-no!**

La repentina reacción sorprendió e Itachi

**-no… por favor**- pedía entre llanto al tiempo que se cubría el rostro con ambas manos- **Itachi… abrázame**- rogó temblando

Sin pensarlo el mayor lo envolvió en sus brazos acariciando suavemente su rubia cabellera- **tranquilo Dei, todo estará bien**

-**tengo miedo**- confesó acultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor llorando desesperadamente **- conmigo así… no quiero que te vallas**

El uchiha abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, irse? A donde? Si no conocía mayor felicidad que estando junto a su rubio, entonces entendió su temor, después del accidente Deidara lo miraba diferente, como pidiendo algo, algo que siempre malinterpretaba como una necesidad primaria por la que el artista se apenaba como ayuda para levantarse o comer siquiera pero no, ahora entendía ese temor, miedo a ser abandonado en un momento así de difícil, al enfrentar un obstáculo al que nadie estaba obligado a acompañarlo

-**como dices eso Dei? Jamás me iré, estoy aquí…siempre, estamos juntos en esto, de acuerdo? No tienes de que preocuparte**- intentaba tranquilizarlo al sentir los repentinos temblores de ese delicado cuerpo que no cesaban por mas animo que le daba, jaló la sabanas para arroparlo**- Dei estas temblado, tranquilo**- le dijo mientras frotaba con sus manos la espalda del pequeño, lentamente los espasmos desaparecieron y la respiración del menor se hizo mas normal, Itachi tomo su mentón para obligarlo a levantar la mirada, estaba serena como adormilada, le sonrió- **estas mejor?**

-**si**-contestó quedamente mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho contrario-**Ita?**

-**mh?**

-**te amo**-fortaleció el abrazo

- **yo también Dei**- correspondió colocando su barbilla sobre la cabeza del artista

**-IxD-**

**Y que tal? Lo se termino algo mmmm…. Ñoño? No se jajaj creo que kedo romanticon nwn pero me gusto como kedo, espero su opinión **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo nwn y ya sabes sugerncias peticiones son bien recibidas con todo y que me tarde ¬¬ jajajaj**

**Review! o**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola gente! Ahora si les tengo noticias…. Sepan que esta es la primera parte del final TToTT siiiii ya me decidí a terminarlo para poder continuar con los demás que tengo pendientes( y con avance no se me desesperen ) jaja aunque no cambio mucho de mi idea creo que quedara bien claro que su opinión siempre es muuuuy importante para mi nwn el plan inicial era algo que mostrara la relación de una pareja , es decir lo que todos sentimos si perdemos a alguien especial para nosotros, keria que fuera dramático y de cierto modo romántico (¬¬ auke creo que en algunas partes caí en lo meloso XD) y para agregar una pekeña aparición sasunaru realmente me ha llamado la atención esta pareja y solo proke me la topo en fics itadei como les encanta emparentarlos XD en fin a leer y las veo al final nwn**

…

**CAPITULO 6**

-**no, esta bien ya te lo dije Kisame…. Enserio no te preocupes Sasuke vendrá por nosotros…..si….claro te lo prometo….de acuerdo nos veremos el fin de semana, si…gracias, hasta luego**

Por fin, después de varias semanas en el hospital este era el día en que el joven artista sería dado de alta, Itachi había llamado a su hermano para que hiciera el favor de ir a recogerlos y este sin dudar había aceptado incluso llevaría a su propio lindo rubio que tantas ganas tenia de ver a su cuñado y es que casi en igualdad de tiempo ambos azabaches habían conocido a los ojiazules y al tratarse habían congeniado muy bien

**-Dei estas listo?, necesitas ayuda?**- habló el moreno desde afuera del baño esperando a que saliera el menor que desde hace días se reusaba a recibir ayuda hasta en la mas mínima actividad

**-si, ya voy**- abrió la puerta mientras salía sobre su silla de ruedas**- solo me lave los dientes no necesito ayuda**- contesto al tiempo que inflaba los cachetes a modo de berrinche acción que solo logró sacar una risa de su compañero

**-lo siento-**deposito un beso en su mejilla

**-quien era?**

**-Kisame**-suspiro sonriendo- **es la quinta vez que alguno de los chicos llama, que parte de "gracias pero Sasuke vendrá por nosotros" no entendieron?**

**-jejeje déjalos, se los agradezco**

**-lo se-**se acerco a una mesa y tomo un frasco con pastillas**- Dei ya te tomaste tu medicamento?-** agito frente a el aquel envase

**-m….si!- **mintió sonriendo abiertamente

**-mentiroso**- le sonrió al tiempo que sacaba una capsula y se la extendía junto a un vaso con agua- **tómala**

**- no quiero**- giro el rostro molesto-**esa ** **estúpida cosa siempre me hace dormir y no quiero**

El mayor suspiro, tomó la capsula y la colocó entre sus propios labios, sujetó con cuidado el rostro del menor con sus dos manos y se acercó obligando al rubio a abrir su boca con un dulce beso, al notar las intenciones del mayor intento separarse pero Itachi aplico algo de fuerza profundizando el beso y colando hábilmente con su lengua la pastilla en la boca contraria, mantuvo la unión hasta que notó que a causa de la necesidad de oxigeno el rubio tragaba con algo de dificultad el fármaco en ese momento se separó recibiendo una mirada de molestia y un fuerte sonrojo dedicado solo para el

**-tramposo**

El moreno se limito a sonreírle y se defendió besando nuevamente al menor pero justo cuanto la necesidad de llegar a algo mas se instaló en ambos el ruido de la puerta abriéndose los obligo a detenerse

-**interrumpo?**

**-como siempre ottoto**

**-Le hago un favor al mundo, no es lugar para sus indecencias- **dijo el menor el tiempo que cruzaba la puerta

-**en serio? le preguntaré a Naru en que lugares lo han hecho**- contraataco el ojiazul sonriendo

-**eso…no será necesario, como estas Deidara?**

**-bien, aunque estaría mejor si no hubieras venido solo**

Aún cuando discutían constantemente la relación entre el artista y el Uchiha mas joven no era mala, estaba llena de sarcasmos y comentarios que fuera de ser ofensivos mostraban algún tipo de juego entre ambos, Sasuke se acercó y tomó una maleta al costado de su hermano

-**que te hace pensar que vengo solo? El dobe se metió corriendo a una habitación apenas pusimos un pie en este pasillo**

-**y eso porque? O.O-** pregunto confundido el azabache mayor

-**no soporta los hospitales, el olor le provoca nauseas**

-**no debiste traerlo sabiendo eso**- le reprocho el artista entre risas

-**el quiso venir**

En es instante la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver al rubio menor con un rostro pálido y expresión de asco mientras lanzaba maldiciones en murmullo, se volvió a los que estaban dentro y al notar la presencia del motivo de su visita una enorme sonrisa cruzo su rostro olvidando por completo la sensación anterior

**-Dei!-**se acerco para rodearlo con sus brazos incluso siendo descuidado y provocando algo de dolor a los costados de esa maltrecha y delicada figura- **lo siento jejej, como estas? Perdón no pude venir antes, yo quería pero el teme no me dejó, dijo que eran mas importantes los estúpidos exámenes finales**- se quejó mostrando una mirada de molestia al moreno que inmediatamente se giro bufando a modo de indiferencia

**-pues aunque nunca este de a cuerdo con lo que dice ese enano**- le miro a burla- **tiene razón Naru, es mas importante la escuela y mas cuando ya estas por terminar, además Ita me cuido muy bien**- le dijo mientras le sonreía

-**mas le valía o sino se las tendría que ver conmigo!-** dijo levantando su puño y sonriendo victoriosamente sacando una enorme gota en la cabeza de los hermanos y una risa nerviosa del rubio

-**ya déjate de tonterías dobe y comienza a empujar esa silla** (refiriéndose a la silla de rudas con Dei XD) **yo llevare la maleta y creo que tienes que firmar lo papeles de alta aniki**

Y siguiendo las instrucciones del menor las acciones dieron comienzo, Naruto, empujaba por los pasillos la silla de ruedas mientras conversaba amenamente con el artista, unos cuantos pasos adelante Sasuke buscaba su automóvil desde la puerta del hospital, minutos después llegaron al vehículo, el moreno abrió la cajuela y metió el equipaje mientras su pareja enderezaba la silla frente a la puerta del copiloto notando cierta incomodidad de su acompañante

**-tranquilo Dei Sasuke conduce muy bien iremos con cuidado- **le sonrió respondiendo a ese temor oculto que el artista reflejó inconscientemente, subir a un automóvil después de lo que había pasado no le hacia mucha gracia

**-g-gracias- **respondió mientras el Uchiha se giraba abriendo la puerta

Segundos después Itachi llegó trotando para hacerse cargo el mismo de su rubio, lo tomo cuidadosamente entre sus brazos, lo acomodo en el asiento haciendo un poco de espacio y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad

-**gracias Ita**- le sonrió mientras recibia un beso en su mejilla

Ya acomodados todos dentro con Sasuke como conductor, Deidara en el asiento lateral y Naruto e Itachi en el asiento trasero avanzaron camino a casa de la pareja mayor

-**y dime Dei te gusto mi regalo?**- pregunto ansioso el de aspecto zorruno

**-claro Naru, muchas gracias me hizo compañía la noche que Ita no estuvo conmigo, también te agradezco el libro Sasuke estaba realmente interesante**

**- no es nada, no se muy bien que es lo que te gusta del arte pero pensé que algo general te serviría y ya que colabore para aminorar tu aburrimiento estas obligado a quitarme de encima al dobe cuando me saque de quicio**- comento prepotente sin despegar la mirada del camino

**-hey!- **se quejó el nombrado

**- no lo digas así**- el artista rió**- pero si te lo quito hasta a mi me desespera a veces**- murmuro acercándose al moreno logrando sacarle una sonrisa

El trayecto no era mucho pero faltando poco mas de 10 minutos el transito los detuvo

-**genial, teníamos que salir a esta hora**- comentó sarcástico Sasuke

-**tranquilo ottoto no falta mucho**

**- es esa la cuestión, tan cerca pero tan lejos**-dramatizó- **y el estúpido calor no ayuda**- se quejó al tiempo que bajaba la ventanilla**- hey rubia, quieres que baje tu vidrio?**-no obtuvo respuesta**- rubia?...Deidara?**- lo movió un poco notando que se encontraba dormido y sudando levemente- **hey aniki la rubia está bien?**

Itachi se inclinó posando la palma de su mano en la frente del ojiazul, sonrió**- si, solo esta dormido-**bajo la ventanilla- **nunca resiste más de media hora después de tomar su medicina**

A paso lento lograron llegar, los 3 que se mantenían despiertos salieron del auto ,Naruto sacó la silla de la cajuela mientras Sasuke lo ayudaba con la maleta, Itachi abrió la puerta del asiento delantero y lentamente movió al artista procurando no despertarlo, colocó los inmóviles brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo sujetó de las caderas para subirlo un poco, lo levanto a modo de koala y se encamino a interior de la casa, una vez dentro lo recostó cuidadosamente en uno de los sillones y acaricio su mejilla con ternura

**-se quedan a comer?-** se dirigió a sus visitas

-**nop, tu te quedaras a comer**- sonrió el rubio a un confundido Uchiha- **nosotros cocinaremos**- agregó sujetando del brazo al moreno menor

**-no…. No de nuevo-** se quejó

**- woooo mi ottoto baka cocinando eso tengo que verlo**- se burlo siguiéndolos a la cocina

…

**-estúpido hedor**

Kisame se encontraba en su departamento intentado desde hace horas deshacerse del predominante olor a pescado cuando un sonido hueco llamó su atención, se dirigió a abrir la puerta

**-hey Sasori que hay? Pasa…-** le invitó haciéndose a un lado

**-que haces?-**olfateo- **y a que rayos huele?**

**-desinfectante, juro sobre el dios imaginario de Hidan que acabaré con el olor a pescado**

**-suerte con eso**- comentó el pelirrojo un tanto en burla

**-gracias por el apoyo (nótese el sarcasmo) y… a que debo tu visita?**

**-tienes tiempo?**

**-depende, que necesitas?**

**-tu fuerza bruta y tu camioneta**- sonrió esperando aprobación

**-ahora que compraste? Otro tronco gigante?-**se burló

**-no…¬¬, parece ser que alguien se intereso por mi trabajo en la galería y necesito ir por material**

**-en serio?**

**-si el dueño de de una cadena de hoteles se comunico conmigo ayer, quiere remodelar algunos vestíbulos y comedores y cosas así**

**-wooooo eso es genial!-** comentó entusiasmado el de aspecto de tiburón- **seremos ricos!**

**-seremos?-**bromeó

**-oye! Quien crees que cargará tu material y el trabajo terminado?**-siguió el juego

-**jajajaja ok, entonces?. Me ayudas?**

**-claro dame unos minutos para recoger este desastre… ya le dijiste a Dei-chan?- **preguntó al tiempo que recogía algunas cosas del suelo ayudado del menor

**-aún no, se lo diré el fin de semana que nos veamos, quisiera mostrarle el prototipo de la propuesta que llevaré y es obvio que no la tengo todavía**

**-se alegrará mucho por ti**

**-lo se**- sonrió para si mismo**- le debo mucho…**

…

Se sentía muy bien, una calidez inmensa lo rodeaba, suaves caricias cubrían su cuerpo subiendo sutilmente desde su espalda hasta llegar a sus mejillas, estaba dormido lo sabía, su cuerpo no lograba espabilarse, sus sentidos se encontraban levemente atrofiados, una sensación aún mas cálida se posó en su rostro pasando por sus parpados cerrados, su frente, su nariz y sus pómulos, se giró buscando a ciegas ese placer con sus labios hasta que los vio aprisionados en un besos suave, dulce, pasados unos minutos el rostro contrario se separó del suyo, suspiró ocultando aún sus orbes azules.

**-ya…llegamos?-**preguntó el rubio casi en susurro abriendo apenas un poco los ojos

**-hace como una hora**- contestó un sonriente Itachi colocado en cuclillas a un costado del sillón en el que su artista descansaba, pasó su mano con delicadeza haciendo a un lado el mechón rubio que cubría la mitad del rostro del menor- **como te sientes?**

**-estoy bien**-le sonrió- **que hora es?**

**-hora de comer, Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron a cocinar**

**-en serio?-** el otro asintió- **solo espero que no sea ramen**

-**no lo es no te preocupes jejeje-** se puso de pie mirando hacia abajo al ojiazul que se negaba a cambiar de posición-**vamos?**

Deidara hizo un puchero al tiempo que alzaba sus brazos al que tenia enfrente, esta acción sacó una sonrisa llena de ternura del moreno que se inclinó para tomarlo, lo sujeto de la cadera mientras el otro enroscaba sus piernas en el cuerpo del mayor y se aferraba a su cuello cual niño pequeño

**-creo que te estoy malcriando**- comento Itachi riendo y sujetando con firmeza las piernas del rubio que se limito a reforzar su abrazo mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla del Uchiha

…

Las cosas estaban resultando mas fácil de lo que pensó, tener al Uchiha cerca le hacia sentir bien, útil, necesitado, el moreno no se separaba de el sin embargo no lo agobiaba, no hacia las cosas por el lo incitaba a valerse por si mismo a pesar de las limitaciones que ahora tenia, en mas de una ocasión había golpeado a Itachi accidentalmente por atravesarse por su punto ciego haciéndolo sentir mal e incluso romper en llanto de impotencia a pesar de que este le dijese que estaba bien, que no importaba, pero poco a poco lo que le ocasionaba dolor se convertía en blanco de juego tomándolo del lado mas amable posible, el fin de semana llegó, Deidara aún tenia la férula de su pierna y algunos vendajes en el abdomen , la férula del brazo había sido removida y aunque debía cuidar sus movimientos se sentía mejor que nunca

**-Dei!...Deidara?-** gritaba el mayor bajando las escaleras, hasta que escucho un ruido que lo hizo dirigirse a la cocina, entro para encontrar al ojiazul completamente estirado intentando alcanzar una caja de galletas en un estante alto, sonrió acercándose sigilosamente para ayudarlo-**es muy temprano para los dulces**

**-jeje gracias**- recibió la caja- **y no es temprano ya recogí el correo así que ya es buena hora nwn**

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, Itachi revisaba lo que había llegado mientras el menor comía galletas mirando el televisor ubicado en la sala y que lograba ver desde su asiento, repentinamente el mayor dio un salto llamando al instante la atención del otro

**-que pasa Ita?-** preguntó mirando sus facciones que demostraban sorpresa

**-na…yo…m…-**decía atropelladamente preocupando mas al ojiazul

-**Ita? Que pasa?-**insistió

**-Dei…esto llegó para ti**- le mostró un sobre blanco que el rubio identifico de inmediato por el membrete en la parte superior

-**como?-** tomo el sobre temeroso abriéndolo lentamente y comprobando sus sospechas era de la universidad para la que había hecho su trabajo inconcluso debido al accidente, comenzó a leer bajo la nerviosa mirada del mayor, a los pocos minutos su rostro se llenó de lagrimas alarmando a Itachi

**-Dei… estas bien?-** se puso de pie para inclinarse a su lado

**-yo… como fue posible?-** preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

**-que Dei?-** no entendía la reacción del artista así que tomo suavemente la carta para leerla

No lo podía creer, la noche que sus amigos lo habían obligado a dejar el hospital y dormir en casa no lo había logrado, aún estando en su cómoda cama no había podido cerrar los ojos en toda la noche, se levanto para caminar un poco por la casa y al llegar a la sala había encontrado en perfecto orden lo que su rubio pretendía entregar de trabajo a dicha escuela, no sabia si estaba terminado pero sabia la dedicación que había tenido, miro un formato sobre la mesa marcando la fecha y características de la entrega, el ultimo día seria el posterior a esa noche así que sin pensarlo 2 veces hizo todo lo posible para que todo el trabajo y esmero que había puesto Deidara no fuese en vano aun a sabiendas de que no sabia si faltaba algo, estaba seguro que era suficiente ,que si no lo aceptaban era porque no lo merecían y que esta estúpida academia no sabia el talento al que se negaban, al menos de este modo lo veía el

Ahora tenia enfrente de si la carta que concordaba con su sentir, el artista había sido aceptado, se sentía aliviado de que las lagrimas antes derramadas no fueran de dolor, volvió su mirada hacia el y le sonrió, al instante el ojiazul se lanzó en sus brazos llorando de felicidad

**-como? lo había dado por perdido, Ita yo no…-**se vio interrumpido

**- lo siento no sabia si quería agregarle algo pero me pareció perfecto, lo envié y…-** unos labios contra los suyos frenaron sus palabras, sin dudarlo correspondió al contacto abrazando con fuerza ese pequeño cuerpo

**-gracias gracias gracias gracias!-** repetía el menor casi a grito escuchado las risas del Uchiha por dicha acción

**- no es nada**- lo miro sonriendo tiernamente, cuando estaban por unir sus labios nuevamente el timbre de la puerta los interrumpió**- deben ser los muchachos**

**-yo voy, yo voy! Le tengo que decir esto a Danna!-** decía emocionado el rubio mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero apenas dio el primer salto el mayor lo sujetó girándolo hábilmente y logrando cargarlo sobre su espalda

**-hey no tan rápido!-** sonrío mientras se dirigía a la puerta y sentía el cálido abrazo del menor por detrás

Afuera un joven alvino tocaba con insistencia el timbre de la casa, desesperando a sus compañeros

**-mierda Hidan ya deja ahí! No vendrán mas rápido porque toques 1000 veces!-** le regañó Kakuzu sujetándolo de la muñeca para frenar su juego

**-ahhhh! Joder Kakuzu déjame! Ya me esperé una maldita semana para beber no me molestes!**

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la pareja más que sonriente aunque aún se veían leves rastros de lágrimas en el rostro del ojiazul

**-y ahora a ustedes que les picó?-**preguntó el líder

**-voy a ir a la universidad!- **soltó a grito el rubio, sin esperar reacción continuó- **Danna! me aceptaron tomare mi maestría!**

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras entraban y se acomodaban en la sala

**-y? tanto escándalo por eso?, ya se habían tardado**- comentó despreocupadamente el pelirrojo ante la mirada perpleja del artista

**-como que y? y como que ya se habían tardado?... y yo que pensé que se alegrarían por mi**- se quejó el menor bajando la mirada entre molesto y triste hasta que algunas risas llamaron su atención- **y ahora de que se ríen?-** bufó molesto

**-hay Dei claro que estamos felices, solo que era algo que ya esperábamos**- aclaró el Akasuna

**-si y serían unos idiotas se haberte rechazado sempai-** completó el Uchiha mayor

**-p-pero como sabían si me acaban de avisar?-** miró a Itachi buscando una respuesta a lo que este le sonrió

**-sabes que eso del arte no es mi fuerte, cuando envié tu trabajo llamé a los chicos ellos me ayudaron-** se explicó el moreno

Al instante los ojos celestes se empañaron, miró detenidamente a cada uno de sus compañeros que le regalaban una cálida sonrisa que inmediatamente correspondió abiertamente con un pequeño hilo de ese liquido salino corriendo por sus mejillas

**-gracias… a todos**

**-no hay nada que agradecer rubia, dame una cerveza y quedamos a mano-** comentó riendo el religioso

**-ya sabes, ahora que serás un genio ñoño y todo eso y puedas conseguir un mejor trabajo la primera paga va para…?-** preguntó a juego el moreno mayor

**-fiesta!-** gritó entusiasmado el rubio sacando risas de los demás

…

**Ok**

**Se que m… bueno este capi parece pedazos de mucho jajaja en realidad antes keria hacer un solo capi muuuuy largo pero mi buena amiga gladix me aconsejo dividirlo, porque? Haaa ps porque el final ser mas m… interesante *¬* ( saben a lo que me refiero XD) en fin, ya tengo parte así que espero no tardar en subir nwn gracias por leer y…**

**review! Porfas! nwn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Ese tecleo, apenas había notado lo molesto que era ese sonido para sus oídos y no por el ruido mismo sino que su mente lo asociaba a trabajo, exceso, cansancio y para cuando se daba cuenta su cabeza estaba inundada de recuerdos de aquel fatídico día, abrió lo ojos intentando acostumbrarlos a la tenue luz en la habitación encontrándose a su rubio artista sentado junto a el con la laptop sobre sus piernas y un cuaderno de notas a su costado

**-buenos días**-saludó somnoliento recostado de lado mirando al menor

**-aún no-** le sonrió

**-mp? Que hora es?-** se giró hacia la ventana notando aún oscuridad

**- casi las 5, disculpa si te desperté-** se apenó cerrando la pantalla y dejando el aparato sobre su mesa de noche, deslizó su mano jalando el interruptor de la pequeña lampara dejando la habitación de nuevo en penumbras.

**-no importa-**bostezó-**que hacías?- **se acomodó manteniendo su postura de costado

**-no podía dormir-** se recostó igualmente de lado dando la cara al Uchiha**- quería ver el plan de estudios de la escuela, creo que necesitaré material y hay maestros muy buenos, ahora que Danna me contó lo de su pedido tengo que trabajar duro para alcanzarlo y…**-la sonrisa del moreno lo interrumpió-**que?**

**-me agrada mucho verte así… tan emocionado-** le dijo mientras se acercaba a el sacándole un sonrojo

Se mantuvieron en silencio solo observándose, a lo lejos se escuchaba el viento moviendo las hojas de los arboles, el pasar de algunos automóviles por la calle acompañando de sus lentas pero constantes respiraciones

**-sabes… que te amo, verdad?-** le preguntó, logrando que Deidara sonriera, si algo le gustaba escuchar era el como decía esas dos simples palabras

**-m…no**- bromeó

**- a no?-** siguió el juego

**-no mucho, mi memoria no es muy buena-** continuó soltando algunas risas mientras sentía como el mayor si giraba para quedar sobre el

-**entonces me temo que tendré que recordártelo para que no lo olvides**- jugó el azabache mientras repartía fugases besos sobre los delicados labios del menor que correspondía soltando risas y jugando con sus manos sobre la espalda de Itachi

Los minutos pasaban al tiempo que los besos se intensificaban logrando crecer la necesidad en ambos cuerpos, el rubio sentía la pasión con que era mimado de un modo singular, los besos bajaron a su cuello sacando suaves suspiros de su garganta hasta que sintió un leve temblor del cuerpo sobre el y así tan repentinamente como el deseo había comenzado ahora se había detenido, bajó su mirada desconcertado viendo únicamente esa melena negra recargada en su pecho

**-Ita? Que sucede-** preguntó preocupado sujetando la cabeza del mayor intentando que lo mirase, al chocar con su mirada la notó diferente, triste un tanto acuosa- **Ita?**

**-parece…-**le interrumpió**-…tan lejano**- el menor lo miró consternado, Itachi cerro los ojos y subió dejando caer el peso de su cabeza chocando su frente con la del menor- **tan…ireal**

**-que cosa?- **preguntó sujetando el rostro frente al sujo con suma delicadeza

**-que estuve a punto de perderte-**soltó dejando salir conjunto un suspiro

Deidara se quedó paralizado tratando de asimilar lo que escuchaba, era verdad, como no se había parado un minuto a pensar en ello?, se sentía tan mal, tan culpable, pasó sus brazos sobre aquella fuerte espalda

**-lo siento…en verdad lo siento, lo siento tanto**- repetía entre sollozos el rubio, itachi correspondió con fuerza como si tratara de evitar que ese pequeño se escapara de entre sus brazos

En todo ese tiempo el Uchiha había sido muy fuerte, se había prometido así mismo no llorar, al menos no frente al ojiazul, tanto tiempo había retenido el miedo que lo había embargado y ahora que la tormenta había pasado todo se veía tan claro, el temor volvió a el, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir algo así de nuevo y sin ser pesimista era algo tan posible, el mismo artista se lo había dicho " nadie tiene la vida comprada", sonaba absurdo pensar en un futuro cuando ahora lo tenia todo pero necesitaba pensar, su cerebro le pedía a gritos pensar y dejar de ser estúpidamente optimista, porque? , Porque a su maldito cerebro le daba por trabajar ahora?,

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a ceder y las lágrimas que tanto se habían tardado en salir aparecieron, siendo frenadas por el rostro bajo el que gustoso las recibía con la única intención de compartirlas y de este modo aminorar el dolor

La habitación se mantenía oscura como no dando paso a la luz del nuevo día aun cuando parecía que los minutos corrían con rapidez, cuanto había pasado?, solo se escuchaba llanto, llanto acompasado a las manecillas del reloj cediendo a cada caricia dada suavemente a su cuerpo reconfortándolo, su respiración lentamente se normalizó llenando su cabeza de dudas, recuerdos, había olvidado la ultima vez que lloró de ese modo, desde la muerte de sus padres pensó

**-sabes?-** habló el menor llamando la atención del otro- **recuerdo cuando corté con Danna…-** sus palabras lograron una mirada en extremo confundida del moreno, continuó

**Flash back**

**-no! Estas mal Danna! tienes que aceptar es mas que obvio!**

**-que no lo haré y es punto final!**

**- ahhhh!-** gritó con desesperación el mas chico- **es una estupidez y lo sabes! Es una gran oportunidad y la estas negando y porque? Solo porque el jodido consejo no me asignó a mi!, supéralo Sasori esto es para ti!**

**- yo no lo quería, ese era tu deseo no mío y si es una gran oportunidad que se la metan por el culo! No hay nadie mas calificado para eso que tu y ya cállate! **

Llevaban horas peleando, tan solo unas semanas atrás Deidara había escuchado de una convocatoria para enseñar en una prestigiosa escuela de arte, tenia poco de haberse graduado pero eso representaba una oportunidad muy grande hablando curricularmente así que fue a la entrevista sin embargo el consejo de la escuela había ofrecido la vacante a Sasori que ese día solo acompañaba a su joven compañero

El pelirrojo se negó no quería hacer algo que su, en ese momento pareja, quisiera, no se lo arrebataría frente a sus ojos, y ahora la discusión seguía

El mayor suspiro agotado**- esto no esta bien Deidara**

**-lo se**- contesto sabiendo que en ese momento sus palabras ya no se referían al trabajo**- no es normal que peleemos tanto**

**-es estúpido….algo tan absurdo**

**-yo te amo Danna-** el menor se acerco mirándolo sonriente, pero reflejando preocupación-**pero…**

**-no hacemos daño**-completó Sasori, tomo sus mejillas y beso suavemente sus labios-**también te amo**-cerro los ojos

**-así que… esto termina aquí?...digo, esta etapa en nuestras vidas**- le dijo algo apenado

**- es lo mejor Dei, aun así…**

**-seguiremos juntos verdad?-** preguntó temeroso abrazando al moreno- **no como pareja pero… siempre seremos amigos verdad Danna? no quiero estar solo**

**- claro que si Dei, eso jamás cambiará, siempre te amare**- correspondió - **además, creo que Itachi anda tras de ti, no estarás solo mucho tiempo-** bromeó

**-jajaj si claro yo con el Uchiha bastardo-** se burló, definitivamente no era algo que tuviera planeado (pero la vida da muchas vueltas no?)

Después de eso la relación de ambos artistas había cambiado aunque no para mal, ya no eran pareja aun cuando la decisión sorprendió y preocupo en algún momento a todos sus amigos pero ellos lo tenían claro, se veían mas, convivían mejor y aunque sus sentimientos eran diferentes eran mas que buenos amigos, prácticamente hermanos

**Fin flash back**

**-ese día llore como nunca**- el mayor lo veía atentamente, no comprendía el porque de esa platica**- no salí en una semana preguntándome una y otra vez que había fallado o que sería de no haber terminado con el, aun así sabia que era lo mejor-** continuaba hablando mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello del azabache

**-esa semana… saliste de la ciudad… un campamento-** recordó el mayor, el otro negó con la cabeza

- **mentí, todos esos días me encerré en mi habitación, necesitaba pensar y si alguno de ustedes lo sabía…**-rió- **bueno no hubiera tenido privacidad**

**- nunca me habías dicho eso**

**- no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera Danna lo sabe, lo que trato de decirte Itachi es que siempre hay momentos difíciles, en verdad lamento mucho lo que te hice pasar… todo por un estúpido descuido de mi parte-** sus ojos se humedecieron- **pero tu eres fuerte… yo no, al menos no con eso**-cerro los ojos- **yo no habría soportado que algo así te hubiese pasado, se que es un pensamiento mas que egoísta pero te necesito…-**sollozó-** mucho…**

Sin esperar mas el moreno se acercó con lentitud arrebatándole el aliento en un dulce beso, solo caricias, suaves roces mientras ambos se secaban uno a otro las lágrimas que sin darse cuenta seguían derramando

Con movimientos pausados casi en sincronía a lo que pareciera una pieza lenta de música clásica las manos del mayor descendieron por el cuello de Deidara quedamente como temiendo romper una pieza de cristal al tiempo que el otro deslizaba con sutileza la delgada camisa que cubría el cuerpo del moreno

Itachi se separó cuando sus pulmones pidieron tregua solo lo suficiente para ver como el artista mantenía sus parpados cerrados y en un momento fugaz posicionaba las pálidas palmas de sus manos sobre sus ojos- **no los abras**- le pidió-**yo no lo haré… quiero sentir que esto es real y no necesito verte para saberlo**-acarició su mejilla- **me sientes?**

El Uchiha comprendió y siguió la petición de su compañero, se dedicó a sentir, sentir como el rubio se movía bajo el, sentir como esos suaves labios ahora acariciaban su rostro completo yendo de un lado a otro, dejó caer su peso nuevamente obligándolo a reposar sobre le mullido colchón, una vez mas lo besó y con sumo cuidado abrió las piernas del menor con ayuda de su rodilla acomodándose entre ellas recibido gustosamente con un fuerte apretón de las mismas alrededor de sus caderas

**-no soy como tu Dei-** soltó entre besos- **pero si… te siento**- rodo levemente su cuerpo creando un placentero roce que logro un profundo suspiro del artista- **sabes que no importa lo que haya pasado…-**continuó- **siempre te veré igual**- descendió su mano introduciéndola con lentitud bajo la ropa interior del menor- **sabes que no importa que tu no veas…-** acaricio suavemente, el oliazul soltó un pequeño gemido- **yo siempre veré por ti**- y de nuevo sello sus labios con los del contrario

…

Miraban el techo perdidamente cada uno intentando normalizar su respiración, ambos completamente desnudos dejando que el frio del amanecer helara sus cuerpos, sus manos estaban fuertemente entrelazadas justo en el centro de la cama ahora desprovista de toda cubierta, Deidara giró su rostro mirando sonriente al Uchiha que a los pocos segundos cruzo miradas correspondiendo el gesto, el moreno levanto pesadamente su mano libre para apartar un mechón de cabello del rostro de su pareja colocándolo tras su oreja, mantuvo sus dedos en ese fino rostro hasta que los sintió tomados por el otro

**-Dei?-**le llamó casi en susurro- **que harías si algo me pasara?-** sonrió

El rubio cerro los ojos sintiendo el tacto del azabache en sus manos, rió- **con esas cosas no se juegan Ita….**

Ambos sabían la respuesta pero al fin y al cabo estarían ahí para afrontarlo

.

.

.

.

.

-Deidara te presento a itachi

-hola, mucho gusto- extendió la mano en gesto de saludo

- el gusto es mio- la estrechó

**FIN**

…

**TTwTT waaaaaa si lo se como pude acabarlo así y encima sin lemon jajaja pero en realidad no lo creí necesario mas bien buscaba algo que solo se diera a entender aunque creo que caí en lo meloso o.O no se jajaja**

**Aclaraciones: bueno creo que no hay muchas realmente no se si deje algún hueco suelto porque a veces pienso las cosas y se me olvida escribirlas jajaj, sobre los últimos 3 diálogos en algún capitulo comento que sasori es quien presenta a Itachi y a Deidara , así que como es obvio es una alusión a ese momento teniendo como parte el flash back donde Dei no cree posible estar con el Uchiha, es extraño pero me es mas sencillo imaginar las escenas como imagen por los que a mi parecer el final refleja momentos de tristeza que se borran lentamente para dar paso a lo que sigue con un una tenue cortinilla del recuerdo de cómo se conocen, espero que no sea muy confuso o.O a veces no yo me entiendo jajajaja**

**GRACIAS enormes por haber leído y por cada uno de los reviews que dejaron en verdad que me animaron a terminar y perdón Gla por el lemon que te acabo de cortar pero te lo compensare en otro fic promesa! nwn**


End file.
